


Just A Little Bit Cliche

by fishtastic



Category: Austin & Ally
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishtastic/pseuds/fishtastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Isn’t birthday sex a little clichéd? And anniversary sex, too?” “Ah, but two clichés cancel each other out.”//Or, Austin throws Ally a surprise party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Little Bit Cliche

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I’m not associated with anything to do with anything with this show okay thanks bye  
> A/N: This is probably going to be awful and horrible and I’m most likely going to take it down when the shame gnaws at me but I’ve given into peer pressure and I suppose this is dedicated to the fam on Twitter.  
> I hate you all (except Maddie) and hope you never give into peer pressure like me :)  
> Word Count: 6059

 “Guys, shut up, she’s going to be home soon,” Trish hissed, shoving Dez behind the couch and sitting on him, preventing him from moving.

Austin stifled a snigger from his hiding spot beside the front door, figuring that when Ally returned home, she wouldn’t be able to see him behind the front door. He just hoped that she didn’t swing the door into his face – he wanted to celebrate her birthday and their honorary anniversary _without_ a broken nose.

“Is all this really necessary?” Kira whispered from behind the curtain.

“Yes! Ally _loves_ surprises,” Dez insisted, before he made a garbled noise. Austin could only assume that Tristan had pushed his face into the carpet to stop him from speaking.

“Shut up, bozo! She’ll be here soon and she’ll _hear_ you,” Trish growled.

“Trish, honey, she’ll hear you too if you keep telling him to shut up,” Penny said calmly, from where she stood in the kitchen.

“Mrs Dawson, don’t you wanna hide?” Carrie asked innocently, peeking her head out from the other curtain.

“You can’t see the kitchen when you first enter the apartment,” Penny pointed out, stirring her tea absentmindedly. “In any case, you’re all going to jump out as soon as she enters, anyway, so I may as well just jump out from the kitchen.”

Austin nodded in agreement as he turned off the light and returned back to his spot. In the apartment that he and Ally had shared, the layout was quite simple. The front door opened into the living room, and an island separated the kitchen from it. A hallway branched off and led to the two bedrooms and the bathroom, and whilst the combined salary of both Austin and Ally could afford a much fancier and more expensive apartment, they had both agreed that the quaint apartment in Miami suited them and their needs far more than any fancier and more expensive apartment.

Penny was standing in the back of the kitchen so that she was out of the line of the vision of the front door. Carrie and Kira each hid behind a curtain, Dez and Trish were crouching behind the couch, and Austin was beside the front door. Lester had taken Ally out for a father-daughter birthday dinner, but since Austin had asked his soon-to-be father-in-law to take her out so that they could set up the apartment for her surprise party, it was _he_ who was paying. It didn’t help that Lester wanted to take Ally out to a diner that she didn’t even like because he had _coupons_ – Austin simply _had_ to step in and be the good fiancé who made sure his betrothed got the fancy birthday dinner that she wanted.

Besides, as an overnight pop sensation with an ever-increasing fan base and millions of dollars to boot, paying for two lobster meals at the swankiest place in town was hardly going to make a dent in his wallet.

The sound of Ally and Lester chatting amicably and the key entering the lock drew Austin out of his reverie. He made frantic gestures at everybody, and they all returned to their hiding places. The door opened slowly, and Ally flicked on the light before stepping inside.

“Surprise!” Everybody exclaimed, jumping out from their spots.

Austin remained silent, staying behind the door. He couldn’t see anything, but he heard Ally let out an exaggeratedly shocked gasp and heard Lester chuckling.

“You guys!” She exclaimed. “This is – this is so unexpected! _Wow_! I – I had _no idea_ , really, you’re all so good at keeping secrets! Oh my goodness, _wow_! Just _wow_! I am – I am _speechless_ , really –“

“You knew, didn’t you?” Trish cut her off, sounding unimpressed.

Again, Austin couldn’t see anything, but the room was silent and he could only assume that she was nodding sheepishly. He heard exasperated chuckles from around the room, before Ally continued.

“But really, this was very sweet. Thank you,” she said, sounding very pleased.

A flash of pride flickered through Austin, to know that even though she had figured out that they were throwing her a surprise party, she was still touched by the sentiment. He felt as though he had passed some kind of test.

Ally closed the door, and Austin remained quiet. He watched Lester turn, see him, and give him a small wink before he walked off to join the rest of the crowd of the party. Ally scanned their group of friends, with her hands on her hips and her back still to him, before she awkwardly rubbed the side of her arm.

“Where’s Austin?” She asked, sounding almost upset.

“ _Rrrrrrrright_ here!” He exclaimed, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around her waist from behind, lifting her with ease and twirling her around.

She let out a gleeful giggle, the sound of her laughter echoing around the apartment. He could hear Dez squealing – he had always been the biggest supporter of their relationship – and heard Trish mutter something that sounded like ‘ _shut up, bozo_ ’, but even that sounded warm and affectionate, as though she, too, were gushing over the pair.

“Turn on the music!” Kira exclaimed, and he heard the party playlist he had so meticulously arranged being put on.

When Austin finally set her down on the floor, she turned around in his arms and gave him a very enthusiastic kiss. For a moment, he was surprised and didn’t respond immediately, but then he relaxed and kissed her back very happily. One of his arms tightened around her waist and kept her pressed to him, and the other gently rubbed her back as he pulled his head back and smiled down at her. The hand that was rubbing her back traced a path from her shoulder to her hand, which he grabbed and pulled to his lips for a gentle kiss.

“Happy birthday, Ally,” he murmured to her quietly, ignoring the sound of Dez screaming _‘dance off!’_ in the background.

“Thank you,” she said, looking mildly embarrassed.

He smirked and then winked at her. “And tonight _we’ll_ celebrate _our_ anniversary.”

“Oh, shut up,” she laughed, swatting his chest with her free hand and looking even more embarrassed.

Austin chuckled as well and kissed her on the forehead before releasing her, giving her a slight nudge in the direction of her guests, insisting that she go mingle with them. This party _was_ for her, after all. Through the whole night, he could barely keep his eyes off of her, watching as she practically _glowed_ in the company of her friends, good music – and most importantly, good _food_.

* * *

 

They stood on opposite ends of the apartment, each with a garbage bag in one hand as they cleaned up the remnants of the party. Ally insisted that she couldn’t go to sleep knowing that there was still such a mess in their apartment, and Austin couldn’t find it in himself to leave her to clean up on her own.

“You know, I know that they say as you get older and celebrate more anniversaries, they tend to lose their spark a bit, but I never really thought that we’d spend our fifth anniversary cleaning up our apartment,” Austin joked, turning to her with a raised eyebrow.

“But we had a party!” Ally protested, turning to him with wide eyes. “We celebrated with a _party_ , not with the after-party-cleaning-up stuff.”

“No, no, the party was for your _birthday_ ,” he pointed out, chuckling slightly as her eyes widened even more. “Not our anniversary. Our anniversary stuff always begins after your birthday stuff. Therefore, we’ve just spent the first –“ he checked his watch “— _ten_ minutes of our anniversary _cleaning_ our apartment.”

“But that’s not how we’ll spend the rest of the night!” She squeaked, before she realised the implications behind her words and looked embarrassed. “You know what I mean! Don’t look at me like that.”

Austin held his hands up in surrender and chuckled again, shaking his head and turning back to the miscellaneous cans of coke and other drinks lying about on the floor. By the time they were done the two garbage bags they each carried were only half full, considering it hadn’t been that big of a party, but Austin still felt exhausted. He reflected thoughtfully that he rarely cleaned the apartment, but it always seemed neat and tidy. With a suspicious glance at Ally, he noticed that she didn’t seem exhausted in the _slightest_ , as though she were used to cleaning up the much bigger messes that he usually left lying around. Instead, she was humming happily and tying up the garbage bags, putting them near the front door to take out to the bin the next morning, before she wandered into the kitchen to wash her hands. He followed, and spared her a glance as he was washing his.

It never ceased to amaze Austin how pretty his petite girlfriend was, and he often looked at photos of them and fantasised over how pretty their children would be. Of course, he had never _told_ her that he had considered what their children might be like, because even though they were engaged and had set the date of the wedding for July in the following year, he still felt as though it was a little bit strange that he had been pondering the idea of a future – of _their_ future – ever since they were sixteen and first began their rollercoaster romance.

“Austin, you’re staring,” Ally said calmly, covering the various foods with gladwrap and putting them in the fridge.

“Oh. Right. Sorry,” he mumbled, his ears tinting pink. Whilst she had never complained about his obvious staring, she seemed to enjoy pointing it out to him, and he never failed to feel embarrassed when he was caught.

He continued to watch her, before he cleared his throat and exited to the living room, where he turned on soft, slow music. As suspected, moments later, Ally entered the room, with a dishtowel slung over her shoulder and an eyebrow raised curiously. She tilted her head to the side and attempted to stifle her smile, as though asking him what he was doing. With a shrug, Austin smirked and held out his hand to her.

“May I have this dance, m’lady?”

Ally blushed before she accepted his hand and grinned widely. “You may,” she giggled.

He twirled her whilst picking the dishtowel off of her shoulder, chucking it onto the couch, continuing to spin her until her back was pressed against his chest, her arms folded across herself and his fingers linked through hers. They swayed back and forth for a moment before Austin tilted his head down to kiss her ear and whisper in it.

“Happy birthday.”

“No,” she mumbled.

“No?”

“No.”

“But it’s your birthday,” he laughed, peering down at her with raised eyebrows.

Ally turned around in his arms and put her hands on his chest. “I thought you said that once we were done celebrating my birthday, it’s our _anniversary_ ,” she said cheekily.

He rolled his eyes. “It’s still your birthday. The whole point of the anniversary being on your birthday is to make it _doubly_ special. Not – not because I _forgot_ that this was the date of your birthday or anything,” he added sheepishly.

“I know you’re lying.”

“You can’t prove that!”

“You’re _ridiculous_ ,” Ally laughed, butting her forehead against his chest repeatedly. “I hate you so much.”

“Gee, thanks babe. Hate you too,” he muttered, but the way he wrapped his arm around her waist and held her snugly against his chest spoke otherwise. His right hand found her left hand and laced through her fingers again, dancing her about lazily through their living room. He liked to hold her left hand, because he could feel the cool metal of the engagement ring pressing against his skin, a reminder that she had said _yes_ and they would truly be together forever.

Once more, Ally laughed and gave his hand a little squeeze, attempting to waltz with him around the apartment. She kept stepping on his toes, getting incredibly flustered, apologising profusely, before repeating the cycle again.

“You know what? How about you just stand on my feet and let _me_ dance you around,” Austin said eventually. “I mean, you’re spending enough time stepping on them that you may as well just stay on them.”

“O-oh, yeah, okay, that’s probably better,” Ally said sheepishly, before she looked down and carefully put each barefoot on top of his, wriggling her toes slightly once she was balanced. Austin kept an arm around her waist to help her keep her balance, the space between the pair disappearing completely.

He could feel her stomach move with every breath she took, brushing against his as they lurched awkwardly around their living room. At first, it was a little bit hard to actually move with the extra weight of Ally on his feet, but after a few steps he managed to slip into the dance easily, swaying back and forth lazily with one hand interlocked with hers and the other clutching her waist. Her body was warm and her breath was against his collarbones, yet she remained blissfully unaware of the fire she set ablaze within him as they continued to dance pressed impossibly closely together.

“Did you have fun tonight?” Austin asked quietly, peering down at her.

Ally glanced up at him through her eyelashes, and he could just vaguely see her eyes. “Yeah. I did. Thank you.”

“Good,” he murmured, kissing her on the top of her head.

She looked up, her chin just brushing his chest as she tilted her face towards him, her eyes expectant. Immediately, Austin knew what to do, and he leaned down to kiss her. His lips brushed hers gently and he smiled before he kissed her properly, his tongue tracing the contours of her lips. He could feel her smile against his lips, mimicking his actions in a way that made him tighten his grip around her waist and press her even closer to him, bowing her body against his possessively.

They had stopped dancing now, too caught up in a completely different kind of dance as Austin continued to attempt to mould Ally’s body to his, convinced that he could make it fit there perfectly. Her lips tugged at his upper lip and suddenly he wanted _more_ , as he separated his hand from hers and settled on her thigh. His hand slid down from her upper thigh to the bend of her knee where he pulled at it gently and guided it to wrap around him. He could feel her inhale sharply, her stomach rapidly brushing his as her breathing picked up and her hand gripped his arm.

Austin pulled his lips apart from hers and began to place a series of kisses up and down the side of her neck, relishing in the breathy noises she made as her hands moved to tangle in his hair. With all her weight on just one of his feet, it was starting to get difficult to kiss her without thinking about how painful that was. He slid the hand that was on her waist down, giving her butt a firm squeeze as it travelled past the curve of it. Ally let out a startled squeak, which elicited a smirk from him as he continued to press fiery kisses to her skin, his hand now sliding down the length of her thigh before he gripped her knee and tugged at it.

“Isn’t – isn’t birthday sex a bit clichéd?” She breathed, clearly no longer in control of her own voice.

“So?” Austin countered, pulling her lips away from her neck for a moment to raise an eyebrow at her, his hands still clutching the back of her knees. “ _Besides_ , it’s also our anniversary.”

“Isn’t anniversary sex _also_ clichéd?” She pointed out, pouting at him.

He smirked. “Ah, but two clichés cancel each other out,” he decided, before lowering his lips to her earlobe, where he gripped it gently with his teeth and whispered into her ear, his hands still tugging at her knees. “Either way, I don’t give a _fuck_.”

With one, final sharp tug, he pulled her leg around his hips so that he was essentially standing between her legs. Ally flailed for a moment in surprised as she attempted to gain balance, her heels digging into his calves painfully at his sudden movement. Austin let out a heavy breath and moved his hands back to her upper thighs, coaxing her to relax and jump so that he could carry her. She seemed to get the picture, because she wrapped her arms firmly around his neck and bounced for a moment before she jumped, letting her legs wrap clumsily around his hips. He supported her and leaned back slightly so that he could continue to carry her while ravishing her neck thoroughly.

“Woah, careful,” she laughed, as he began to walk through the apartment, still attacking her neck as he made his way to their bedroom by memory. “Austin, Austin, _careful_!”

“Relax, Ally, I know this place like the back of my hand,” he muttered against her skin, giving her butt another firm squeeze as he finally made it to their bedroom. He pressed her against the door, expecting it to swing open, and when it didn’t, he let out an annoyed groan.

“The door is closed,” Ally observed wisely.

“I noticed,” he snipped back, forcing himself to draw his lips away from her skin, before butting his forehead against her in defeat.

Ally laughed and petted his hair, before she wriggled a bit in his arms until she was on the floor again, and could open the door for him. He instantly missed her warm body pressed against his, but then he figured that he would have all night of just _Ally, Ally, Ally_ anyway. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the bedroom at the same time that he pulled her back into his chest, dipping his head once more to capture her lips in his. He wasted no time in finding the zipper at the back of her dress, pulling it down quickly before releasing her and gulping quietly, as he impatiently tugged at the long sleeves, trying to figure out if he was supposed to pull up or down. Ally rolled her eyes before wriggling out of the clingy dress, and then grabbed him by the shirt collar and pulled him back to her.

“Five years, and you still can’t figure out how to get a _dress_ off,” she muttered against his lips, but she sounded amused as her fingers deftly travelled down the length of his shirt, unbuttoning it quickly. Her hands slid beneath the fabric, pushing it open and sliding it down his shoulders, and she wrapped her arms around his bare waist, taking a step towards him as she pressed a kiss to the indent between his collarbones and began to gently kiss down his chest.

Once again, he could feel her stomach repeatedly brushing against his with each breath she took, and it was as though he were static and she were electricity. His stomach muscles clenched each time her skin brushed his, his toes curling slightly as her tongue traced the outline of his pecs. Before he knew it, she was crouching before him, pressing a kiss to each ab before she flicked her tongue out again and traced the defined lines between them. Her tongue swirled around his bellybutton, and his eyes flew open in surprise, his hands automatically reaching for her hair to grasp.

“ _Ally_ ,” he sighed happily, and he felt her smile against his skin, as though proud that she could elicit a noise like that from him.

Her fingers fumbled with his belt buckle, before she tossed it to the side and it landed on the floor with a loud _clunk_. She tugged his jeans down, just low enough to expose his boxers, and Austin bent over to pull them the rest of the way off, kissing the top of her head gently before standing back up to his full height. She grinned up at him, before pressing a kiss to him through his boxers, sliding her tiny hands under the legs of his shorts to grip the globes of his ass, succeeding in forcing his heart rate to speed up uncontrollably. His eyes darkened as he stared down at her, every single one of his muscles tense as he waited for her to make the next move. Slowly, she tugged his boxers down, and he stepped out of them quickly, his breathing only quickening as she gently grasped him in her hand and leaned forward to press a small kiss to the tip.

Ally licked a trail from base to tip, leaving a blazing sensation wherever her tongue touched him. Austin gasped as one of her hands cupped his balls and gently kneaded it, while the other gently stroked his dick up and down before she opened her mouth and enveloped him in one fluid motion. He let out a shuddering groan and lurched forward. He sought purchase on her shoulders, leaning on her heavily as she bobbed her head back and forth, swirling her tongue in motions that made him feel dizzy, before his hands travelled into her hair and gripped it tightly. He didn’t control the movement of her head, but only clenched his fists in her hair to remind himself that it was _her_ and only her who would ever get to see him like this, and only _him_ who would ever get to see _her_ like this. His eyes fluttered shut as he let out another strangled noise.

She jerked her head back suddenly and he let out needy whine. Ally cleared her throat awkwardly and tilted her head to the side curiously before looking up at him. “Y’know, I’ve always wondered if it hurts,” she said, sounding as though she genuinely wanted to know the answer. “Like, how am I supposed to know if those are happy noises or pained noises? I mean, it’s all filled with blood and is swollen and stuff. It’s like…. It’s like when you sprain your ankle!” She exclaimed. “A boner is _basically_ a sprained ankle.”

Austin gave her a strange look laced with frustration. “I love when you talk dirty,” he quipped sarcastically.

Her cheeks flushed red and she looked embarrassed, shrugging awkwardly. “Sorry. That wasn’t a very sexy thought, was it?” She looked nervous, and his brain suddenly registered her words.

_How am I supposed to know if those are happy noises or pained noises?_

He laughed at her cuteness, and crouched so that he was eye level with her, cupping her face gently in his hands. He was still trying to catch his breath, and was certain that his cheeks were just as flushed as hers, as he ran a thumb across the line of her cheekbone and smiled at her blushing appearance. “You’re so… _Ally_.”

Her eyebrows furrowed together as she tried to decode his sentence, her hands in her lap as she settled in a comfortable kneeling position on the floor. “So _Ally_? Is that a good thing?” She questioned quietly.

Austin smiled and kissed the tip of her nose. “Yes. You’re _Ally_.”

“I know that I’m Ally. That’s my name. You were supposed to be moaning it in a few seconds, but you blew it. Well, I was supposed to be blowing it. That’s kind of a weird phrase, isn’t it? _Blowing_. Like, it’s not really _blowing_ so much as _sucking_ , right? So, why is it called a blowjob, and not like, a _suck_ job or maybe even a—“

He cut her off with another kiss, which she melted into (as expected), and then gently grabbed her by the upper arms before pulling her up.

“It’s insane,” he said, walking her backwards to the bed, “how you can go from sexy to adorable in a split second.” Austin smirked devilishly down at her, his arm resting in the small of her back as he slowly lowered her onto the bed, his larger body covering hers completely. “Lucky for you,” he whispered, pressing kisses down the side of her neck, “I happen to find you sexy no matter _what_.”

She nodded with a small smile, biting her lip as he travelled down further.

“Besides,” Austin said, shuffling down the bed awkwardly as he began to press open-mouthed kisses along the top of her bra, “I promise that if you were ever hurting me, I would _tell_ you.” He smirked slightly and cocked an eyebrow up at her.

She looked slightly surprised, as though she hadn’t expected him to have realised the meaning behind her words. For the most part, Ally had grown incredibly confident over the years that he had known her, but he knew that beneath the confidence still lay the shy and insecure young girl who was afraid of rejection.

“You ramble when you’re nervous,” he explained, leaning his head on one hand with the elbow propped up beside her waist. His other hand traced her bellybutton, and he relished in the way he could feel her breath hitch when he did that. “ _Five years_ , and you still can’t tell the difference between pleased noises and pained noises,” he teased, his lips skimming the smooth skin of her stomach. He could feel her stomach muscles clench as his lips flitted over them, and she wriggled beneath him contentedly.

“I—“

She broke off with a breathy sigh as his mouth latched onto her hipbone, his tongue flicking out to trace along the indent of it, her back arching and pushing her pelvis towards him. He draped one arm over her lower stomach to keep her pinned to the bed, and the other hand tugged at her underwear, slowly pulling it down. Austin pressed kisses just along the top of her bikini line before he slid off of the bed completely and kneeled at the foot of it. He hooked his arms around her knees and dragged her to the edge, before he suddenly leaned forward and pressed the flat of his tongue against her, dragging it up in a slow motion.

A loud moan ripped through Ally’s throat, and from where he sat between her legs, he could see her fingers tightly gripping the bedsheets. With a satisfied smirk, Austin moved away from her, relishing in the needy whining noise she made. He pressed a kiss to her inner thigh, lightly scraping his teeth along it as he dragged his lips upward, his fingertips grazing the opposite leg in a similar manner. He made his way back to her centre and then exhaled slowly, appreciating the way she shivered beneath him. He gently spread her thighs before he licked her again.

Austin massaged her slick folds with pointed tongue, his cock twitching each time she breathed out a garbled version of his name. It took all of his self-control to keep up a languid pace, to stop himself from diving right in and bringing her to the peak quickly, but he wanted to make this last.

“ _Austin_ ,” she sighed, her thigh muscles clenching on either side of his head.

Another smirk graced his face, and he very delicately flitted his tongue over her clit. The barely audible moan she made when he did that elicited a much louder moan from him, as it occurred to him that _he_ was the reason that she was in such pleasure. He opened his mouth and placed it over the area of her clit, breathing heavily against it and letting his warm breath wash over her aching centre rapidly.

“Stop _teasing_ ,” she groaned, her back arching as she pushed her hips towards him, desperate for stimulation.

“What the lady wants, the lady gets,” he muttered, before gently grasping the sensitive bundle of nerves between his teeth whilst pushing down on it _hard_ with pointed tongue.

Her eyes flew wide open and she let out a startled gasp, her entire body lurching upward. He could feel her toes curl in pleasure against his shoulders, and he made a mental note of the enthusiastic response he received. Ally slumped backwards again, her hands flying to tangle in his hair as she breathed heavily and recovered from his sudden movement. She shamelessly ground her hips against his mouth, her breathing getting heavier and more laboured with each passing second, before Austin suddenly put his arm over her hips again and forcibly held them down. Ally let out a whine, which was replaced quickly by a squeal of pleasure as he raised his opposite hand to rub against her slick opening, his tongue still pressed to her clit. He pushed in one finger, groaning softly as he felt how ready for him she already was, and then pushed in two more, rapidly thrusting in and out.

One, two, three more thrusts of his long fingers, and she was screaming his name and writhing uncontrollably beneath him.

Austin propped his head up on his elbow, his fingers now withdrawn, and smirked up at her from where he sat.

“Feel good, Ally?” He joked.

“More than good,” she muttered as she ran a hand over her face and through her hair, before she needily reaching down for him and latched onto his arms, tugging slightly on them.

He chuckled slightly, having understood her obvious hint, and quickly wiped his face with the quilt before slowly kissing his way up her stomach. When he reached her bra, he stood up and climbed onto the bed, while she clambered backwards to accommodate for him so that they were lying properly on the bed again. Austin put a knee on either side of her and reached behind her to unclasp her bra. She arched her back obediently, allowing him to easily slide the restricting fabric away, but instead of lying back down, Ally sat up properly and put both her hands on his chest, pushing him so that he was lying down with his head at the foot of their bed.

“Wait, but I wasn’t done with you yet,” he protested as her lips found his collarbone and gently nibbled it.

“Too bad,” she said, straddling him around his waist as she began to pepper feather-light kisses along his clavicle.

He exhaled sharply and his hands moved to grip her hips, pushing her against his stomach. “You’re so _wet_ ,” he breathed, his eyes fluttering shut briefly.

“Whose fault is that?” She said cheekily, quirking an eyebrow, somehow managing to look adorable despite the situation.

“Oh, believe me, I plan on taking full responsibility for this _sticky situation_ ,” he teased, rubbing his hands up and down her thighs.

Ally’s jaw dropped and she swatted his chest. “That was _awful_ ,” she scolded, even wagging her finger disapprovingly for good measure.

“Ow,” he whined, pouting at her and reaching up a hand to rub at his chest. “You have to kiss my booboo now.”

“No way,” she countered, nuzzling her nose against his neck as she gently scraped her teeth along the junction between his neck and shoulder. “I kiss where I want.”

“Wow, you’re such a rebel,” he said sarcastically, gripping her hips even tighter.

“Mhm,” she sighed breathily, shuffling down his body as she continued to skim her lips over the taut skin of his chest.

It was when Ally lowered her hips with a shuddering gasp so that they were directly over his, and he could feel her rubbing against him right where he wanted her, that Austin’s self-control snapped and he flipped them over, his lips attaching immediately to her protruding collarbone  and biting it gently before running his lips down to her breast.

“ _Dammit_ , Ally,” he whispered, cupping the opposite breast with his hand as his tongue swirled around her nipple.

“Au—“

“ _Dammit_ ,” he repeated, moving his mouth to the opposite breast and repeating the action, whilst his opposite hand reached down to grasp himself and rub against her. He pressed the tip of himself against her opening, sliding up and down teasingly whilst breathing heavily.

“ _Stahp_ ,” she whined, pushing her hips forward needily.

Austin chuckled and leaned down to whisper in her ear. “Do you really want me to stop?” He smirked, slapping himself against her clit.

Her eyes screwed shut in pleasure and she shook her head, her arms wrapping around his torso and pulling him on top of her. “C’mon, Austin, don’t be a dick.”

“I’m pretty sure that right now, what you want is a _dick_ ,” he joked.

“I don’t have time for your bad jokes now,” she said, shaking her head. Despite herself, though, she let out a little giggle, and then gently butted her head against his chest. “Don’t make me laugh. You’re supposed to be being sexy. I want _sexy_.”

Austin grinned and slapped the length of his cock against her once more, and she wrapped her legs around his hips desperately, her heels digging into his lower back to keep him in place. With a smirk, Austin swirled the tip of his cock against her clit, before he gulped and continued to tease her entrance. Then, without warning, he thrust his hips forward and filled her, his arms moving to wrap around her as her back arched. Ally’s hips circled wantonly against his and he exhaled sharply, his head falling against the crook of her neck. She tangled her hands in his hair as his lips mouthed random patterns against her skin, her hips meeting his periodically.

“Holy _crap_ ,” she muttered, her fingers digging into his skin.

“I know,” Austin laughed, though his voice was shaky as his hips began to move even faster against hers.

Ally began to blubber, a slew of random phrases of dark promises and rewards if he promised to keep doing exactly what he was doing, and he had every intention of making her fulfil every ludicrous phrase that fell from her lips. He hooked his hand beneath the crook of her knee and traced the length of those glorious legs of hers, pulling it away from his hip and over his shoulder, bringing himself even closer to her. Reaching down, Austin pressed his thumb against her clit and she let out a sharp gasp, before he moved his thumb in circular motions, using his free hand to search for hers. He found her left hand, lacing his fingers through and grinning against her skin as he felt the cool metal band of her engagement ring against his heated skin, as though it were an ice cold promise that they would share forever.

With a quiet gulp, Austin dipped his head away from her neck and towards her breast, grabbing a pert nipple between his lips and sucking it gently. Ally let out another stream of random promises and curse words as her walls suddenly tightened around him and she fell off the edge, pushing him with her.

As they slowed down, their breathing ragged and heavy and bodies shining with sweat, Austin gulped in a heavy breath and rolled off of her, looping an arm underneath her waist and pulling her into her side.

“Happy anniversary,” Ally giggled, tracing miscellaneous patterns against his chest with her index finger.

Austin’s grip around her waist tightened and he pulled her as closely as he could into his side, tilting his head slightly to kiss the top of her head. “Happy anniversary,” he echoed in agreement, before he rolled onto his side.

Ally grinned and touched her nose to his, rubbing it against it slightly while a grin.

“And happy birthday, as well,” he added, giving her another quick peck.

“This whole evening has been quite clichéd,” she pointed out, yawning as she reached for the quilt and tugged it over their bodies.

“I know how to make it even _more_ cliché,” Austin said casually, quirking a brow suggestively.

A wicked smirk passed over Ally’s features before she carefully schooled her features into a calm expression. “And how would we do that?”

With another suggestive twitch of the eyebrow, Austin rolled Ally onto her back and immediately began to press gently kisses down the side of her neck, relishing in the loud moan he was rewarded with.

“Round _two_ …”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope this wasn’t entirely awful and was at least mildly entertaining.


End file.
